Sailor Senshi Scenarios: The Bigger They Are
by universal-candy
Summary: The Guardian Senshi infiltrate and destroy a machine that threatens the Moon Kingdom. They also destroy the guards. But they were all decoy. A test to see their abilities by Three Senshi from Betelgeuse who are giants. One Giant rushes at the Senshi and..


Chapter 03: The Senshi from Betelgeuse

Were around 100 feet high, towering giants from a neighboring Star. Even Jupiter, the largest and strongest of the planets in this solar system, could be compared as a tennis ball is compared to a basketball. They wore visors on one side of their face and their appearance was metallic and humanoid. Mercury quickly noticed that all three had tubes connecting to an ear piece that regulated the atmosphere so they could breathe.

'No known weakness' going through the different spectrums, typing away at her keyboard. In a matter of minutes they would have to deal with these giants but one giant in particular despises inferior senshi, figuring them not worth their title, is eager and rushes towards the castle to take the glory and finish the job himself.

'I told you we attack them together! That's what the plan and the only way!' the other two were speaking through com. Devices to the other giant rushing in.

'What? These toy dolls scare you. Cowards. They are nothing but ants' he replied

'But ants will swarm. Fool! Going head to head with all of them you'll be destroyed----' was the last thing he hears before shutting communications down.

In a single jump he makes it a few hundred feet near the castle. They would have to be ready in seconds.

'Only one way to find out…' mentioned V and as she did one of the giants pointed a finger towards the senshi, engulfing the castle in seconds and piercing through walls and smashing into the castle. There was no sign of the beam stopping after it hit the ground…

'That fool. He'll get himself killed. If he dies this mission is a failure and we'll have to go straight towards the moon ourselves since we've made it this far…' the other two were saying.

The scattered scouts pick themselves up as one of the giants simply steps over the castle walls. From their perspective, a pinky was a fair comparison for the scouts. The giant brings his foot down on the scouts, who quickly move out of the way. The foot print it leaves behind digs a few feet into the ground.

Mars meanwhile was writing on her charms a few symbols. She throws these into the air and using a succession of 'fire soul' attacks directed at the charms, forms fire birds that fly towards the other giants which annoy more than anything the other giants. She also busies herself sniping at the other two giants eyes and she isn't known to miss. A simple hand in front of the eye absorbs the attack but this is simply used as a distraction. This should buy them a minute or two. And the two giants understand but confuse this…

Divide and Conquer.

A Senshi can easily jump three stories into the air and they use this agility to maneuver their way across the courtyard. Jupiter and V jump atop a few pieces of falling debris to finally reach the top of a tower that barely stands. The Giant grabs at Jupiter in his hand but finds nothing. V dodges a punch and uses the giants arm to run up towards the giants chest, dragging the Sword of the Mystical Silver Crystal as she goes along. It feels like a plastic knife compared to the very thick skin. The Giant grabs at V like a person would a fly but his fingers become tied together with Moons stretching tiara, allowing V to use her chain to swing herself up to his face where she lands with her sword piercing into and one foot from his eye. Using the chain as anchor, she stands to her feet on the visor. He blinks as a reflex at the sword inching closer and closer to his eye or at possibly the biggest V panty shot in history, as she lifts the sword up and repeatedly smashes it against his visor, slowly crushing the glass until…

He lifts an arm to crush her but the hand is deflected by a thunder bolt and his hand ends up in his own gut. He bends over as a reflex and V;

stab – twist – lift –pull.

The sword from his eye, like carving into a pumpkin, jumping onto his nose throwing the sword to stab at his forehead and using the chain with the sword swings her way up to the top of his head. She uses his hair as rope to hold onto as…

The Giant meanwhile reflexes and puts a hand to his eye and while he cries in pain… stumbling on his feet. Once again Moon uses the tiara to tie his feet together long enough to trip him over. He falls to his back and as he does Jupiter throws Mercury up into the air at an angle until she is able to spray water into his mouth.

He swallows and has a gag reflex when he lands on his back, coughing water out. At that instant a bolt of thunder comes down from the sky and into his mouth. The electric current flowing through the water he drank into his lungs and into his stomach where it quickly stops his heart beat.

His hands fall to the side and he moves no further. V stands on the giants forehead, her sword at her hand extended to the side. Hair billowing in the wind with the setting moon as her background. Dark midnight almost illuminate her crystal blue eyes. This is what the other two giants see as they zoom in from a far distance.

The other scouts were all ready regrouping. Moon was all ready healing any injuries received and Mercury had all ready decided the best form of action. Which was to charge at them, using the terrain to their advantage. If their footsteps made a great enough imprint on the ground, water could be filled and thunder could be used as a sort of giant electric fence on the floor.

But V kept staring, of into the distance. She didn't have to think of using her chain to swing from one object to the other. That was muscle memory. No she was thinking of something else…She started shouting.

'In the name of the moon! No mercy shall be shown to those who oppose the Moon Kingdom. ' Venus was saying when Jupiter steps in.

'To have the power of an ogre is one thing and to use it like an ogre is another. You shall not be forgiven!' Jupiter said

'Please….' Moon said sincerely' Do not do this, I humbly ask of you! We are all Senshi, we fight for the same cause, we pose no threat to you!' she shouted and plead.

A beep on Mercury's blue screen. She looked up at the sky and through the clouds, through the atmosphere, past the area where blue meets black and the stars become larger, where the planets become visible, in short, the real time zoom of a telescope, she saw the meteor shower nearing. This was now or never…

Chapter 04: What they decided upon…


End file.
